Stings like a Bee
by talzharps
Summary: Hope you enjoy it! I dont own any of the rights to this story. All rights reserved to TNT. Please leave feedback both good and bad on where you would like this story to go and how it could be improved.
1. Chapter 1

**When the body of a young women is found near Detective Jane Rizzoli's home, she presumes it is the work of mass killer, the Surgeon. However, the style of the murder is different as the victim has not been 'sliced and diced' the same way. Who is responsible for this horrible crime and will they bring up pieces of Jane's traumatised past?**

'I ran quickly, avoiding looking behind me for the danger threatened to engulf me. He was drawing in, I knew it. I knew they would find me here, I hadn't been very careful recently. I could hear their footsteps getting closer, I could smell their anticipation, I knew they wanted to kill me, to kill me quickly so I would be out of their way forever. This was it, I heard the click that meant that the gun was loaded. Suddenly there was pain and I was lying on the ground, my head, a dizzying whirl. The outlines of my vision began to dim as death became me, I tried desperately to cling onto life but I couldn't, with a great heave, I laid down and let death take control.'

Beep, beep, beep, beep!

'SHUT UP!' screamed Jane, as she clambered out of bed and hit the button that would silence her alarm for another twenty-four hours. Drowsily, Jane made her way to the kitchen, grabbing her black pant suit and badge on the way. Just as she was buttering a piece of toast, her phone rang. 'Oh great,' she thought as she read the caller ID, 'Not another murder.' To her surprise, it was Casey, her high school sweetheart and a current member of the US Army. Casey had always given her butterflies but the thought of actually seeing him gave her giant, vicious bats. She quickly disconnected the call and decided to go for a run to clear her head of Casey. As Jane unlocked the door, the smell hit her like a tornado, causing her toast to leap to her throat. She knew that smell, it was the smell of death and it was coming from her doorstep. Her toast was still continuing to rise in her throat as she hurriedly opened the door, revealing the horror on her doorstep. A middle-aged women, probably no older than fifty-five lay on her doorstep, a single bullet wound piercing her brain. Jane, overcome by emotion, ran inside to call Maura Isles, her best friend and medical examiner of Boston. 'Jane? Why are you calling so early?' Maura voice asked over the phone, ' I thought you'd still be in bed!' 'Maura, come over here quickly, bring your kit. Oh and call the station and get Korsak and Frost to come with you!' Jane yelled, trying to keep her emotions in check. 'Jane, Jane, what's wrong?' Maura began to panic. 'Just come quickly,' was Jane's reply as she hung up the phone leaving Maura frustrated and worried about her friend's safety.

Jane heard the squeal of the sirens long before she could see the cars themselves. However, in about thirty seconds, four police cruisers and Maura's black Lexus all came screaming down the street and in a screech of brakes stopped in front of her house. Maura was the first out of her car and immediately noticed the smell surrounding the area. She then looked up at Jane's house and saw a black lump lying on the steps. Maura ran over to take a look at the black mass and discovered that the victim was in fact, Angela Rizzoli, Jane's mother. Maura immediately broke down into tears and had to turn away from the body so she could clear her head. How was she going to tell Jane this? Did she already know? By the look on Jane's face through the window, she had no idea. Her best friend's mother had just been shot and for once in her life, Maura had no idea what to say.

To Be Continued in Chapter 2...


	2. Chapter 2

**When the body of a young women is found near Detective Jane Rizzoli's home, she presumes it is the work of mass killer, the Surgeon. However, the style of the murder is different as the victim has not been 'sliced and diced' the same way. Who is responsible for this horrible crime and will they bring up pieces of Jane's traumatised past?**

As Maura stood on the curb outside Jane's house, sadness and despair were beginning to take over the normally level headed forensic pathologist. Jane's mother had been shot. Jane's mother had been shot. No matter how many times she had said it, it just hadn't sunk in yet. And Jane, Jane, how was she going to react upon finding out her mother was dead. Maura had decided that it was probably for the best that Jane wasn't told for the minute and that she should not be put on the case. She had shared these views with Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh, Jane's boss and together they had decided to keep Jane busy enough to keep her out of the office. As part of this, Maura was also given time off so that she could concentrate her full efforts on keeping Jane busy. Snapping out of her daydream, Maura looked over her shoulder at the Jane's apartment building and saw Jane's face pressed up against the glass trying to get a better look at the victim. Maura knew that she should probably go up and see how Jane was doing but she wasn't sure that she could quite hold herself together. Korsak and Frost climbed down the steps from the house and began walking towards Maura. Unable to contain them any longer, Maura burst into tears just as Frost reached her. 'She was like the mother I never had,' Maura stuttered between sobs. 'We know,' Korsak said, wrapping his arm around Maura's shoulder. 'You should probably go up and see her,' Frost said, trying to be as comforting as possible. 'How am I meant to explain this to her, Hi Jane, Oh yeah that's your mother down there. Yeah she was shot in the head by who we think may have been the Surgeon's new apprentice. I'm sure she'll take that real well.' Maura said, becoming exasperated. Didn't they understand that she was trying to deal with this loss as well, Angela really had been like a mother to her and she had loved that. For once in her life it had made her feel loved.

'Why was everyone crying?' Jane wondered as she walked away from the street below. It's not like they knew the victim, was it? Of course, they knew the victim! Jane grabbed her jacket and rushed down the stairs hoping to God that it wasn't Tommy or Frankie. As she burst out of the door and sprinted down the stairs towards where Maura, Frost and Korsak were standing, every pair of eyes turned and stared at her as if waiting to see her reaction. 'Oh God,' she thought, 'Its Tommy!' That explained why Maura was upset, but one thing still remained unsettling. Why was everyone else upset, it's not as if they actually knew Tommy? She stopped dead when she reached Maura and the other detectives and waited for them to explain what was going on, but they didn't and no matter how much Jane coughed and spluttered, they seemed completely oblivious to the fact she was there. It was like they dread telling her Tommy was gone. But wait, the victim was a female, it couldn't have been Tommy or Frankie, so who could it have been?

Maura was having an incredibly hard time keeping all of this from Jane but she knew that it was what was best for both of them. But no matter how hard she tried to tell herself everything was going to be ok, the more upset she began to feel and the more guilt she felt for not telling Jane everything right there and then. Maura had considered lying to her friend and saying that it was her sister but that wouldn't explain why all the cops and detectives at the scene were crying. She had also considered moving to another continent or maybe even another planet, that way she would never have to be the one to break the sad news to Jane and see the heartbreak on her face. No she was going to do the right thing and tell Jane the truth, because that was the right thing to do wasn't it?

To be continued in Chapter 3

**Hi Guys, **

**Sorry that I am always leaving you with cliff hangers but I like the idea of having to wait for closure as Jane has had to in this story. Unfortunately I will not be able to post in a while as I am going on holidays so I will try and get the next update up when possible but I don't think it will be anytime in the next week so I am extremely sorry for that but I will continue working on this story and I will have lots more updates when I get back.**

**Bye TalzHarps**

**xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**When the body of a young women is found near Detective Jane Rizzoli's home, she presumes it is the work of mass killer, the Surgeon. However, the style of the murder is different as the victim has not been 'sliced and diced' the same way. Who is responsible for this horrible crime and will they bring up pieces of Jane's traumatised past?**

"Can I have this body bagged and sent back to the morgue as quickly as possible!" Maura said as the tech team surround the body and zipped it away into a black body bag. Whilst she sincerely wanted to tell Jane what had happened, she still couldn't bring herself to do it, she really needed to come to grips with the tragedy before she told her best friend the bad news. It was all she could do to stand there and stop herself from breaking down and turning into a blubbering heap on the pavement.

Jane stared at the scene before her, "Why was everyone so upset?" she thought. It wasn't as if the body was really that recognisable. The only person that she knew who would have the confirmed identity would be Maura and she looked a lot more distraught than the rest of the crowd so it was obviously someone fairly close to her. Maybe a sister? But why would that make everyone else upset? No it really had to be someone who had an impact in the police department but who could that be? Eventually, she decided to go over to Maura and ask her, after all how bad could it be?

Maura saw Jane approaching and attempted to calm herself down and become the level-headed scientist she normally was.

"Hi Jane," Maura said, trying to keep her voice even.

"Who was the body?" Jane immediately asked.

She never had been one to beat around the bush.

"Well, umm" Maura blubbered and stuttered, whatever was she going to say?

"It was a member of the PD." She quickly spat out as if afraid of what Jane would say or do.

"If it was just a someone why is everyone so upset, everyone must have known them!" Jane replied, frustrated that no one would give her the answers she so desperately wanted.

Maura couldn't deal with Jane anymore so she told her that she really needed to get to the morgue and confirm the ID of the body. She explained that it was purely procedure and that when she had a confirmed identity she would tell Jane. In the meantime it would probably be best for Jane to go upstairs and rest.

Realising that she had lost this battle, Jane turned on her heel and walked back up the stairs, avoiding the pools of blood and tissue that had not been removed from her porch and stepped into her house.

Maura let out a sigh of relief, however, she knew the worst was yet to come as she would need to tell Jane at some point about her mother and the fact that she may again be in danger.

As soon as Jane stepped over the threshold the exhaustion hit her and she collapsed on the ground. A few hours later, after Jane had woken up, she grabbed the phone off the kitchen counter and decided to call Casey. The first time she got his answering machine however, within thirty seconds he called back and told her that he was coming right over to see her and make sure she was ok. The butterflies fluttered around in her stomach and the thought of Casey coming to see her consumed all of the worry from the day. She quickly raced around her apartment to make sure that there weren't any loose pieces of clothing hanging around and that it was 'neat'. She also ran to her bathroom and rinsed her flushed face and put on fresh clothes so she al least looked as though she had showered. Within minutes of her stepping out of the bathroom, there was a knock on the door and the sound of Casey's voice came from the other side.

"Jane, are you in there? It's me!" Casey called.

Jane hurriedly opened the door and Casey lifted her into his arms and kissed her. Jane had never know what true happiness was until she was in the arms of Casey and he planted soft, sweeping kisses along her face and neck.

"I love you Casey." Jane whispered in between kisses.

"I love you too Jane." Casey whispered back as he nibbled her ear. "Let's go somewhere a bit more romantic and finish what we've started." And with that they ran to Jane's bedroom.

*** A FEW HOURS LATER ***

Casey and Jane were snuggled up on the couch when Jane's mobile rang loudly. She ran over to pick it up, the caller ID confirmed it was Maura.

"Hello Jane," Hoyts voice whispered through the receiver. "How are you? It's been a while since we met."

"I'm not afraid of you." Jane replied, a little too quickly causing Casey to leap up and run to Jane's aid.

"Oh really Jane, is that why you have taken to putting your gun in your bedside table and not in the kitchen drawer?" Hoyt drawled as Jane switched her phone to speaker so that Casey could hear.

There was no way that Hoyt could possibly know where she kept her gun, unless...

Jane swivelled around and ran to the window and stared out into the paralysing darkness.

"Very observant, Jane." Hoyt taunted. "But you'll never find me. I'm too smart even for that doctor friend of yours. Who, by the way is having a lovely time studying the remains of your mother."

Jane frowned, did he just say her mother's remains? Surely she must have misheard. A click was heard from the other side of the line and Hoyt was gone.

Jane quickly punched in Maura's number, she answered on the third ring.


End file.
